MY story about a Naruto sleepover xD
by awetjalkwje
Summary: Ok, I know a billion stories have been done on sleepovers from Naruto probably, but still read please, i only posted ONE story, still a NOOB. R&R working on second chapter! Its about a lot of ppl from Naruto in one GIANT sleepover...WITH FOOD, yes...


"Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me…ew," said Sakura as Naruto's kunai went right past her head. She wants me to kiss her, hehe Naruto thought even though he knew she was just kidding. He took out another kunai and got ready to throw it at Sakura. All of a sudden, a shuriken struck him in the leg.

"OWWWWW!" yelled Naruto as he pulled out the shuriken, "WHO THREW THAT?" He looked around hoping to find out who it was. There was Sasuke who was leaning against a tree smirking. I bet he was the one who threw it Naruto thought. It HAS to be him. "IT WAS YOU!" yelled Naruto pointing at Sasuke.

"You lose…" Sasuke replied.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" Naruto said as he stomped towards Sasuke with a kunai in hand. "THAT WAS CHEATING!" yelled Naruto trying to get back into the game.

"It was fair and square…" Sasuke replied as Sakura stared at him with big shivering eyes.

"HE'S SO COOL!" squeaked Sakura. Naruto just shrugged it off obviously showing his jealousy of Sasuke.

"Okay, okay. Stop fighting, let's go get some RAMEN!" yelled Chouji already running off to the nearest shop. "TWO LARGE BEEF RAMEN, EXTRA SPICY!" yelled Chouji taking out two sets of chopsticks. Naruto's stomach growled, he couldn't deny it. He was hungry.

"ONE SEAFOOD FLAVOR RAMEN!" Naruto said to the shop owner. His stomach was craving ramen…like always. After eating ramen, the whole group headed to Chouji's house for a large sleepover. Chouji made sure that there was a stock of at least 40 bags of chips, ten packs of ramen, and FOOOOOOOOOD. Don't forget the drinks. Knowing that Chouji would probably eat it all soon, Naruto started eating some chips.

"So, what are we going to do here?" Naruto ask still trying to get as much food in.

"EVERYTHING! Eat, eat, eat, truth or dare, spin the bottle, eat, eat, sleep, eat, eat, practice, eat ,eat, and other stuff," Chouji said already starting to shove food down his mouth. So, after eating…for an hour…ok, two they decided to go outside and play and save the other games until it got dark. "Lets play, HIDE AND SEEK, munch munch…mmm squid."

"IM SEEKING!" yelled Shikamaru already hatching out a plan.

"OK!" yelled Chouji running off.

Everyone started hiding behind things, trees, bushes, houses, …a ramen store, and even the snack table (guess who). Shikamaru started to try and find everyone. "Ready or not, here I COME!" said Shikamaru. He already spotted Chouji behind a tree (no he wasn't behind the snack table). It was so obvious, the tree didn't even cover up Chouji. It was like an elephant hiding behind a lamppost. Also, to make it even more obvious, a munching sound was coming from behind the tree. Shikamaru tagged him right away. Chouji now had to help Shikamaru help seek the rest of the people. Chouji started to walk up to a small bush where he heard some rustling. THERE, a shadow Shikamaru thought. "KAGEMANE NO JUTSU!" With the help of Chouji's large shadow, he caught Sakura. Hmm, maybe Chouji's fat can be used for good. They enclosed in on another tree.

"Munch, Munch," came the sound from Chouji. The person darted away from the tree.

"DAMN IT CHOUJI! WILL YOU SAVE YOUR SQUID CHIPS FOR LATER?" Shikamaru yelled. Chouji gasped.

"NOT MY SQUID CHIPS!" said Chouji holding his chips back protecting them.

"We're in the MIDDLE of a game!" said Shikamaru until suddenly he came up with a brilliant plan. "Chouji go stand over there," he said pointing to somewhere far away.

"Can I have my squid chips?" asked Chouji.

"Yes, you can have your stupid chips," Shikamaru replied.

"THEY ARE NOT STUPID…JUST A LITTLE DRY!" said Chouji as he started munching. Someone darted away right behind the bush that Shikamaru was around 3 feet from.

"KAGEMAN NO JUTSU!" said Shikamaru said as he pulled out Naruto, until POOF he was gone. Just a clone, the game wasn't over yet, Shikamaru had a whole lot of ideas to plan…heh. He already started to get into his thinking position, soon the game would end.

R&R Please im a noob T.T (Writing next chapter soon)


End file.
